Autobot island
by Girlsandguysandmoreguys
Summary: Kinda sounds like a weird reality show? Well tough! A civvie doctor and his sister are brought to the autobot base and chaos thy name is Kitty. This is a botxhuman fic
1. New on the Block

A Stray Cat

Lennox straightened his uniform, the base was getting newcomers fly in today, their new base, a relatively small uninhabited island in the pacific far enough off the American coast to not be approached accidentally and yet close enough that it only took two hours to get to the mainland by boat, half that by plane or chopper.

The island had been made into international territory as every EU and allied country wanted some front on the fight with the Deceptacons. Even non-allied nations had wanted in and since it was the world and not just the allies who were at stake a 'non-aggression agreement' had been written and signed off by any leader who wanted troops on the island, to enforce this feeling they had separate barracks but shared rec, training fields, duties and mess, all except the autobots who had different needs to their human counterparts.

A third of the island had been designated to the autobots, though they were currently all residing in two or three hangars. Essential civilians had also been brought in, Sam Whitwicky, and the two techies that detected the Deceptacon's hacking signal were some such.

Today the new-comers were the English troops and a civilian doctor for the base with two other civilians, one his assistant and the other was his dependant. The man in charge was American so the English had insisted that they choose an important asset for the base as well, they had been lacking an MD for a while so the American government had agreed that they could assign someone, he would be in charge of keeping the field medics up to speed and dealing with any on-base injuries and long term care, and of course the check-ups which were vastly out of date for most of the soldiers.

Waiting on the tarmac for the plane to land and the soldiers climbed out ranked up and their leader, Captain Ronald Fitzgerald, introduced himself. Major Lennox returned the sentiment and passed them off to one of his assistants, who would show them their barracks and then bring them to the autobots main hangar where they held all the meetings to meet the ranking officers of the others allies on the island and of course the autobots themselves.

"Daniel Yates, Major Lennox, I'm your new MD." Will was glad for all his training when he managed to keep a smooth face as the young man approached with his hand outstretched.

With the credentials he had been assured the doctor would have he was expecting someone at least in their thirties but he would be surprised if Doctor Yates was older than twenty-five. The young woman he introduced as his assistant, Julia Morgan, was probably older but not by much and from the familiarity she had with the doctor Will guessed they were also dating. "Finally my younger sister, Katherine Yates." The girl had almost nothing in common with her sibling, both the doctor and his assistant wore neat clothing washed and ironed to military standards, Daniel carrying his assistant's suitcase as well as his own while she carried a smaller bag. The teenager looked like she had just rolled out of bed, she had pale skin with a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks, auburn hair that fell in waves and wide ringlets past her shoulders, she was dressed in dark jeans and a t-shirt that was designed to look like it was covered in bloody handprints and a caption stating 'This is my zombie killing t-shirt'. The boots she wore could have been army issue but were scuffed and dirty and the laces, one red and one green, were hanging loose though not low enough for her to trip on.

"It's nice to meet you all, Doctor, I will show you to your living quarters, civilians have a different set-up to the soldiers. We can drop off your luggage, then we'll get the introductions out of the way, I'll introduce you to the captains of the other troops and the leader of the autobots." Showing them the alien robots first seemed the best plan as then they had some time to get over the shock and wouldn't be anticipating the meeting throughout the tour of the rest of the base. "I have to ask this before we proceed, you've read the regulations of residing here on base and agreed to them before arriving?"

There was a resounding yes, though Katherine had to be prodded by her older brother before answering. He nodded, pleased and he and Epps helped them carry their luggage to the rooms set aside. The civilian sector was a large-ish building, three stories high which the regular soldiers weren't allowed into without invitation, just as the civilians weren't allowed into the individual barracks without invitation. There were twenty-four apartments in the complex, the seven on the bottom floor were all one bedroom along with the lobby where a Spanish soldier and a French one, both women, stood and saluted.

"Taking the doctor, his assistant and sister to their room." He informed them. He and Epps still had to sign the visitor's book before getting a temporary key card for access. It was protocol that he insisted they keep even with people who outranked the soldiers on duty.

"You get thieves on base?"

"_Kitty!_" doctor Yate's scolded, it had a practised feel to it.

"Only once and that was in the barracks," Lennox said before the doctor could continue. "it was dealt with and the culprit dismissed from the island. We have this security here more for the high-profile guests. These quarters are noticeably more comfortable than the barracks so when we get VIPs come they prefer to stay here." She hummed in reply, he wasn't sure if it was acceptance or thought. He showed them to one of the first floor rooms, it had four bedrooms branching off of a living area complete with a small kitchen area. "You're free to either eat in the mess hall with the soldiers or order food from the kitchens to cook yourselves here."

The three looked through the rooms Katherine picking a room with the largest window and the doctor and Julia picking the two adjacent to the teen.

When they left, Epps returned with a military jeep from the motor pool. Lennox explained that anyone with a driver's licence was cleared to borrow any vehicle from the pool but they had to sign it out. Kitty clicked her tongue and Will saw Epps grin and guessed the girl didn't have her licence yet, Will just tried to hide his own smirk.

They arrived at the mission control hangar and the doctor shook hands with all the officers he was greeted with and Sam Whitwicky who happened to be in the area at the time, probably playing with Bumblebee.

Even with the four year age gap between the two Will noticed that Katherine gravitated towards Sam who was the closest person to her age she had met so far.

"This is Sam Whitwicky, he has helped a lot in the past and gets along well with all the autobots. He is currently working towards being the liaison for the Cybertronians."

"Nice t'meetcha." Sam said, grinning, he shook hands with the doctor and Julia, repeating their names as he did so. When he got to Katherine however she brushed hair out of her face and said in an annoyed tone.

"Kitty is fine." Sam grinned and agreed.

Then came Will's favourite part, revealing the autobots, he always felt a little like a kid showing off his favourite toy at this point, everyone was amazed and afraid at the same time on their first meeting with the much larger beings, he took the trio with Sam trailing along behind up onto the platform where the screens that were used to display information or to hold a video conference were all off. Optimus, until now a nearly innocent looking truck, transformed so he towered above them even while standing on the platform made to bring humans more or less eye-level.

"This is Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots. Optimus, this is our new MD on base, doctor Daniel Yates, his assistant Miss Julia Morgan and Katherine Yates, the doctor's younger sister." All three were slack-jawed and staring even when Optimus spoke.

"It's a pleasure." Katherine jerked as though waking up and stepped right up to the railing, Daniel making an involuntary move as if to pull her back. Optimus was encouraged by her boldness, even if she did still look shaken.

"Hi," was all she managed to say, her voice was slightly high-pitched and nervous but it brought the other two out of their state of shock as well.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." The doctor said echoed by Julia who looked as though her eyes may fall out of her head.

"Our medic is interested in meeting with you, doctor, if I have your permission could I introduce him?" Optimus rumbled, it was a general rule to only introduce one autobot to the civilians until they could handle more.

Daniel could only whisper 'medic… another fifty foot alien.' Katherine answered for him though, her voice having recovered by this time.

"We'd love to, actually I want to meet all of you." Even Sam was surprised at how quickly the girl recovered from having the truth of not being alone in the universe being slammed into her in the form of giant robotic organisms.

"Kitty!" Daniel whined. Optimus took that as consent.

"Perhaps we can introduce everyone to you later, I believe they are running drills at the moment. However this is Ratchet our chief medical officer." Ratchet came in from outside and greeted them carefully, Julia looked like she would faint and Daniel looked torn between excited and horrified.

"It's good to meet with you, doctor, I am interested in knowing more about the biology of your species and was hoping that we could trade notes once you've settled in." The yellow and green mech said, his faceplates had a kindly look on them but it took most people a while to be able to see beyond the not-humanness and see the expressions on their faces.

"It'd be a pleasure." Daniel said politely, sounding breathless.

"For now I'll show you the med bay." Will said, "There should be plenty of chance to get to know each other later." He said nodding to both the autobots who nodded back.

"Mind if I tag along? Bee's helping with the drills." Sam said falling into step.

"Bee?" Katherine asked.

"Bumblebee, another of the autobots, he's also kind of my first car, I'll tell you the story sometime if you like."

"Awesome, at least this won't be boring." Katherine replied.

"Is _that_ all it ever took to placate you, kitty? Giant talking alien robots from a galaxy far-far-away, and here all this time I've been trying to catch your interest with such _mundane_ things as a career and friends." Doctor Yates said in a dry tone.

"Friends are overrated, careers are for squares." Was the girl's reply getting a laugh from Sam and a grin from everyone else.

The med bay was set up like a hospital ward, there was one office on one end and forty or fifty beds lined up against the walls with the dividers pushed back to show they were all empty. There was a huge storage room in the back that held all the medical equipment and supplies to work them through a large scale attack. Having worked at a large hospital before now doctor Yates tutted as he looked around and asked after the inventory paperwork only to get blank looks and a shrug.

"Thank you, Major, Lieutenant, we're going to get to work right away. Kitty you won't be playing around for a while yet." Katherine groaned, the two officers said their goodbyes and left them to it.

_So it is my first Transformers fic, I love the movies and like what I've seen of the old cartoons (though they are very outdated to my taste and sometimes I have to laugh for the wrong reasons). I'm not an expert on Transformers so if you spot any glaring mistakes and they aren't a) on purpose or b) pertinent to the overall story I'll go back and correct it. I am trying though, I promise._

_I write for fun, it's almost as fun as sex! As a result I'll probably update whether you like it or not, but tell me if you do as then I will be motivated to update quicker._

_WARNING – I have not written ahead of this story, I have a kinda sorta plan for the next chapter or two and some ideas for big turning points but other than that it's all a surprise, so I may or may not continue this at all, after all I have my (not)money making writing to do!_

_That's my rambling over and done with and congratulations if you made it this far! Though I would have to wonder if you have nothing better to do than read this pointless drivel…_

_Kitty: *sarcastic* There you go, insulting the readers will get you many, many reviews I'll bet._

_GG&MG: Don't you have some autobots to terrorise?_

_Kitty: Not til next chapter! While you're writing this, how is that next chapter coming along?_

_GG&MG: Uuh…_

_Kitty: I see, and your manuscript?_

_GG&MG: …_


	2. The Great Escape

The Great Escape

Sam thought his mother was a tyrant when it came to housekeeping, now he had a whole new appreciation for her kind and gentle attitude.

"No, the IV bags go over there, second shelf up a little to the left." Daniel Yates said pointing. Then he looked over at his sister who was looking at some small glass vials. "What are they, Kitty?"

"Uh, Medicine?" She said with a grin, Sam couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as well.

"If you're not going to be useful just go."

"Great! Bye."

"Get back here, those sheets need to go in that linen closet."

"Damn it."

"Watch your language, miss!"

"Mememememeh" Sam snorted in laughter trying to hide it as a cough when the doctor gave him the evil eye, but Kitty's grin was infectious.

"Syringes need to go on that shelf there."

After being essentially useless for a whole half-hour they were left to try to sort through five boxes of electrodes like the kind that detected heart beats, they had to separate the wires and then tie them into bundles of ten so they didn't get re-tangled as soon as they were done. Daniel and Julia were in the office sorting through the medical files of the soldiers and officers on base, the whole confidentiality thing meaning they couldn't get close.

"Hey," Kitty whispered.

"What?"

"Let's escape before we're forced to start cleaning."

Sam glanced at the industrial size vacuum and the huge dust bunnies they had unearthed in the great organisation scheme, "I'm in."

The door to the office was cracked so all the doctor had to do was look up to see the two sitting on a bed facing each other. He did so frequently and every time the two waved heartily, he waved back the first few times but only shook his head with a small smile in place after that. Kitty was watching him intently, she seemed to be waiting for something.

Then Julia bent over getting at the bottom drawer of a filing cabinet with her top two shirt buttons undone because of the warmth of the day, her cleavage was showing and Sam saw that Daniel was admiring it.

A tap on his arm pulled his own eyes away from that dark paradise and Sam looked to see Kitty pointing at the door. They moved so quickly and quietly Sam thought that Epps and Lennox would be proud, they slipped out the large doors and then Sam let them swing shut before realising what he was doing.

A metallic clang resounded through the silent area, and Sam wondered if Kitty knew she could give a death glare as well as her brother.

"Run?" He suggested and they did down the line of barracks where the soldiers lived, their respective country's flags hanging outside. They slipped down the side of a building before the doctor could come and give chase.

They ran to the obstacle course, where Bee had just finished going through drills with the soldiers. His body reflecting sunlight as he looked to the two youngsters who were laughing and breathless, Sam let his gaze linger a while on those curious blue optics and over the tasteful yellow paintjob, some of his black racing stripes coming through even in his bot form.

"Wow." Kitty said, Sam turned to see her also admiring Bee.

"Ah, Kitty this is Bumblebee, Bee this is Kitty, she just arrived." He said.

Bumblebee let out some chirps and whirring noises so Sam explained to Kitty that he had trouble with this vocal processors. Bumblebee extended a hand like he had seen humans do before, Kitty hi-fived him rather than give a handshake.

"I am non-essential personnel." She said with a smirk, Bumblebee let out some more clicks and whirrs and nodded his head.

"Let's go… for a drive?" he managed haltingly.

Sam looked to Kitty for confirmation even as she watched the bot fold in on himself and become a yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes down the middle. "Sounds like a plan." She said her amazement showing in her voice.

Sam even let her sit in the driver's seat, though she told him she was three months off seventeen, the legal driving age in England, but she could pretend if that was alright with Bee. Sam liked how she asked his permission before gripping the wheel and pretending to steer, most people took a while to get the right attitude when dealing with the bots in their alt forms instead taking the 'if it looks like a car and smells like a car it must be a car' train of thought.

Bee took them across the beach at a reasonable forty miles an hour, Kitty soon got bored of that.

"Let's go faster, I want to see how fast you can go." She said mischief sparking in her eyes.

"No, not full speed Bee. You don't want to go full speed." He said remembering the couple of times he had had to be inside the bot while he was going at full pelt… He had nearly leaked lubricants inside his best friend.

The radio chirruped at them and Bumblebee sped up to at least a hundred miles an hour, then he hit the one-twenty mark and they were drag racing around the perimeter of the island. Not full speed though and Sam was eternally grateful. As it was they narrowly avoided crashing into the twins, Mudflap and Skids, who then decided to follow along, then they overtook Bee whilst catcalling and taunting their ride.

Bumblebee took the bait and sped up the needle on the speedometer going past its maximum range of one-sixty.

"nonononononono! Bee, slow down!" Sam screamed

"Can't let those guys beat us!" Kitty laughed with an agreeing noise from the radio.

"I've just decided that doctor must be your shrink not your brother, because you're CRAZY!" He shouted the last word as Bee went over a rock formation that didn't have anything on the other side, the twins had already crashed and were wandering in circles holding their heads. Sam screamed again clinging to his seat while the car soared through the air only just missing a couple of jagged rocks that were usually covered by the tide.

Kitty was screaming too, he was at least a little pleased to hear, and they landed none too gently, though they could feel the bot's hydraulics taking the hit so they didn't have to. Sam made a quick exit and threw up in some seaweed nearby, Kitty also got out on shaky legs and seemed speechless. Bee transformed and asked if they were alright, Sam glared at the yellow bot and threw up again, Kitty gave him a thumbs up from where she was sitting on the sand with her back against his leg.

Unfortunately the bot's drag race around the island had quickly become a point of interest, a crowd of human soldiers were on the grassy area off the beach and were making way for the autobots who had heard about the ruckus. Next thing they knew the five of them were in the mission control hangar being glared at by Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Major Lennox.

"So are any of you going to tell us exactly what happened?" Lennox's voice and face leaving no room for the friendly smile and kind word he usually had for Sam when they met.

"Uh.."

"Well, I…"

"It was my fault…" Kitty said tears in her eyes. All four of the others turned to look at her in surprise. "I… I just wanted to see what driving was like and Bumblebee offered to let me drive him… He's such a kind bot." She paused to rub a tear away from her face. "Maybe I'm just inept at this driving thing, or maybe because he is really a Cybertronian but I guess I went too fast, and these two were trying to get me to slow down and stop." She gestured Mudflap and Skids who were suddenly trying not to look like this was a surprise to them. "But I panicked and just pressed down harder." She sobbed then broke off into almost incomprehensible apologies, her hands at her eyes while she wailed.

From his angle Sam could see the hint of a smile and the dry cheeks, he had to duck his head to hide his own smile. The bots and the Major were all looking awkward no longer full of ire. Surprisingly Ironhide was the first to say anything.

"Just, don't do it again. If you must drive then as soon as you feel yourself losing control relinquish it to Bumblebee." He said in a gruff voice.

"People could have been hurt, perhaps you should wait until you have had sufficient training before trying to drive again." Ratchet added, Kitty faked another sob and nodded, Sam patted her shoulder trying to look comforting and add to the deception.

"Mudflap, Skids, I under-estimated your bravery." Was all Optimus said, the Prime looking over the two who were preening under the good attention they were receiving.

Lennox scrubbed a hand across his hair before adding his own two cents into the mix. "When you turn seventeen, I'll make sure one of my guys gives you lessons." He finally conceded.

The tension went out of the mechs and Sam as they finished, until Kitty added one more. "What about my punishment?" this caused more awkwardness among the commanders.

"Don't worry about that."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"No harm, no foul, as you humans are wont to say."

The three bots and two humans made sure they were out of hearing range of the hangar before breathing a sigh of relief.

"You da' man!" Skids said patting the girl on the back only to make her stagger.

"That was, like the first time we ain't got given clean up duties for a week after racing like that!" Mudflaps said.

"Be glad my brother wasn't there, he knows my BS-fu too well to fall for it." Kitty grinned. "Won't work the same way twice though, so don't count on it next time."

"Please tell me there won't _be_ a next time." Sam groaned, getting a pat on the back from Bee. Kitty only laughed

_So… that was pretty quick huh? … Don't get used to it._

_Let me know if you liked it or hated it, I have a vague idea for the future of the Yate siblings… it probably won't be pretty… neither is their past I think, though I'm flitting between two ideas for that one._


	3. Of Sketches and Sneak Attacks

Of Sketches and Sneak Attacks

Kitty lay awake she looked at the digital alarm clock on the otherwise empty bedside table, it flashed two-am at her. Sighing, she knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night and walked barefoot across the plush carpet she slipped some clothes and tied her hair in a tail on the top of her head. She grabbed her backpack and her boots and tiptoed to the door with them, making sure to pick up the neck chain with her access card on it before she left.

There was one male soldier on duty at the desk, she nodded to him like it was normal to be up at this time, he glanced at her then went back to his magazine disinterested. She slipped her feet into the boots before shouldering the backpack and leaving the building.

She walked to a stony outcrop over the sea and sat down cross-legged, pulling out her sketch pad and a pencil. Under the harsh floodlights she drew Ironhide, as he had looked on the firing range the day before although he had likely been showing off because he knew he was being watched. Each time he fired a canon the outer casing recoiled back leaving only the thinner barrel of the canon, though it was still large enough that she could probably sit inside. This was the moment she was trying to capture, the look of pure focus on his face as he aimed.

She vaguely wondered if she should turn the drawings in, after all no pictures were allowed to be taken on base. It wasn't like she was giving them to anyone on the outside, it just helped her think.

Daniel had found out about the lie she had given to Optimus and the others after their little racing adventure, but he hadn't wanted to shame his new bosses by pointing out that she had lied. He had given her a two hour lecture and made her clean out the storage cupboard in his Med bay, the irony was not lost on her. He pretended that the punishment was for driving without a licence, not the lies. She insisted that it hadn't been a total lie, after all she was the one who asked Bumblebee to go faster, and then goaded him even more when the twins got involved.

That was not the point, apparently.

She thought that must be a reflex reply for adults when they were argued out of something. She actually got on well with the autobots and Sam, Optimus Prime had made good on his promise to introduce her and even let her into the hangar where the Bots hung out. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had somehow heard about the beach incident and had worked out the truth behind it. She guessed that you couldn't BS a BS'er, they had amiably told her of the time when Ironhide's door code to his quarters had been mysteriously changed back on Cybertron, it had taken ten maintenance bots and in the end a rotating saw to get him back in.

They were all kind and friendly, though she had seen Ironhide chase after the Lamborghini's after they told of their prank, they had been hoping that several thousand years was enough for him to get over it but apparently it wasn't long enough. She liked them, all of them.

She flicked back in her sketchbook to her depiction of the twins after the crash, Sam was in the background yaking into his pile of seaweed and Bee was in the foreground looking worriedly after his charge. She had changed the positioning of where they had actually been standing but she liked to draw important events in her life, to her, this was the moment he had gained her first friends.

The next page was the Lambo mechs posing, she had remembered this from them sparring in front of her. Both had blades in their armour which they could retract. They were both idiotic, especially Sunstreaker who seemed to make a point of showing off all the time, he reminded her of the guys at her old school who would constantly have arm wrestling competitions in the cafeteria and seemed to judge 'manliness' by how many girls they had seen naked. The worst part was they were all good looking and in some cases smart and funny too, then they made the mistake of hitting on her. She shot the first one down flat but their entire troupe seemed to be interested in her until she heard one of the girls talking in the bathroom and found out they were making a game of it. So she had knocked the next guy down on his ass, then when they didn't get the message she broke the next guys nose. And got expelled.

That had been fun. Not.

She screamed as a hand touched her shoulder, or rather a servo did, more than twice as big as her but the gentle touch of one finger to gain her attention. She had been completely and utterly surprised. Sunstreaker howled, bent almost double laughing loudly while Kitty felt her face heat.

"Shut up, you're going to wake everyone!" she hissed, and he managed to dial down the laughter to fits of chuckles. When he had finished he took her place on the outcrop, sitting with his legs dangling almost to the sea below.

"You should have seen you jump, and you screamed!" He broke off into laughter again. "It was adorable." He added seriously, making her face heat again.

"I didn't jump, I… squeaked, and I'm not adorable! I'm just… me." She finished lamely. He chuckled again.

"You are at that. What are you doing hanging around at three in the morning, I heard humans need to offline every day for eight hours or so. They seem to choose the dark hours more than the light ones."

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged, tucking her sketchbook under an arm and picking up her pencil from where Sunstreaker had kicked it. The book was pulled from under her arm and before she could grab it Sunstreaker had begun flipping through the pages, there were pictures of the soldiers and the autobots filling the first half of the book. A grin was on his faceplates as he saw the picture of him and his brother sparring.

"Been watching, huh?" He said with the arrogant _'of course you were'_ implied on the end. She declined to answer and was trying to get the book back.

"That's private!" She told him, climbing up his other arm and onto his shoulder to try to get the book from him.

"Ah, ah, you have to get taller than me before you can get it back." He told her, smirking.

"Asshole!" She said reflexively, now standing on his head and still reaching for the book which he was flipping through at arm's length, making comments on each one.

"Sam sure does ride on Bee's shoulders a lot."

"Hey you even managed to get Ivan's mole just right!"

Epps sighed, working out the kink in his shoulder, he had to remember to stretch after working out, especially when he had the early shift at the Ops center. The lack of sleep would couple with the tightness in his muscles and give him a really shitty day. He also had been scheduled for a check-up with the new doc, he had already covered a quarter of the base and the med bay had never looked tidier or cleaner. Plus his assistant was hot.

He turned a corner to cut past the civilian building and borrow a jeep from the motor pool when he passed Sunstreaker sitting on the edge of a pile of rocks that hung over the sea, the mech waved so he waved back. Then did a double take, hanging from the bot's other hand was the doc's little sister, a firecracker of a girl if he ever saw one.

Sunstreaker had her by a leg and she was furiously trying to reach his other hand, which Eps now noticed had a book of some sort in it, it looked tiny in his giant servo. Shrugging he walked across, knowing he wouldn't actually hurt the girl.

"What's goin' on here?" He couldn't help the grin on his face as the girl noticed him and stopped trying to go for the book, folding her arms, hair dangling below her head she even looked as though she thought she as the right way up.

"Nothing!" She said, typical teenage defensive behaviour. Eps tried not to grin wider for fear of cracking his face.

"Saw her hanging out here, so I decided to say hi."

"Well now I'm really hanging out!" Kitty kicked Sunstreaker in the head with her free leg and he moved his hand so he was out of range in case she decided to go for another one.

"Wanna see something cool, Bobby?" Sunstreaker asked lowering the hand with the book in it.

"Sure thing."

"noooooooo…"The girl wailed covering her face with her hands. Hoping it wasn't nude pictures of the girl or anything like that Bobby took the book, a sketchpad, and opened it up. He was greeted with the scene of the island from the air, likely from the huge carrier that brought them in. There were pictures of the bots and the soldiers. He wondered if this counted as a security risk, but seeing as Sunstreaker didn't seem to mind, though the fact that half of them had him in them probably helped, Eps was sure it was fine.

"These are pretty good, kid." He said looking at the embarrassed girl who was now no longer struggling at all and just covering her face with her hands. She peeked through her fingers at him when he spoke but just let out a low keening sound, like an injured animal.

He gave the book back to Sunstreaker and walked on, giving his excuses that he needed to be at the Ops centre five minutes ago. He shook his head as the teasing and retaliation continued behind him.

Daniel did all the measurements and tests by rote, careful to make the right annotations in his notes. Kitty had run off to hang out with the giant robotic aliens again, he knew they wouldn't do any harm, but he worried for her not having more human company, though he knew she spent that time also in the company of Sam Whitwicky, he was still worried for the influence they may have on his younger sister, though she could hardly get much worse than before they came here.

Maybe he would take up Ratchet's offer to exchange notes on the biology of their two races, though he wasn't sure biology was the right word for Cybertronians, it would give him a chance to see the people his sister spent her days with. Older siblings had to take care of the younger ones.

He nodded to his next appointment, Bobby Epps was an easy man to like and kept him informed if he heard anything about Kitty and what she had been up to, if she had been causing any trouble which she usually was.

He kept his Doctor's head on even while the lieutenant was telling him of Kitty being out at four this morning and having some sort of keep-away match with an autobot, Sunstreaker, though Daniel wouldn't know which it was to put a name to a face.

"She's pretty good at drawing." Epps said while Dan took his blood pressure.

"She is." He paused to make a notation, "Takes after our mother that way. The looks and temperament are all our father's though." He smiled thinking about them.

"They died?"

"When Kitty was still small, I doubt she has any memories of them."

Epps shook his head sadly, "Kid's should know where they come from." Daniel agreed, paying no mind to the hiss as he poked a needle into Epps arm to take a blood sample.

Kitty was planning her revenge on Sunstreaker, he hadn't returned her sketchbook until the entire autobot garrison had seen the drawings. They all seemed more interested in the pictures with themselves in them more than any other, and the ones who believed she had caught them on a bad day or she hadn't drawn enough of them had taken to posing in front of her as though she was going to sit and draw them right then and there.

Jazz was especially vain about the act that the only picture with him in it captured only his shoulder and not the rest of him. He had openly asked her for a portrait of himself. She was grateful that none of them were mad about her drawing them without permission and left out the tidbit that the drawings were basically her diary. She was already embarrassed enough. She went over her plan for revenge in mind, her smirk freaking out both Bee and Sam who were sunning themselves in the yard.

_Okay, so chapter three! Whoo… I guess_

_I don't like the title for this story, someone give me a new one, props goes to the best! I hate titles and I suck at making them up… though for some reason the chapter titles are easy this time around._

_I promise there will be more action next chapter, for some reason it's slow in coming to me, usually by now the excitement is peaking._


End file.
